bellathornefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Call It Whatever (song)
Call It Whatever is a single from Bella Thorne's upcoming album. Information Budding teen queen Bella Thorne premiered the music video for her single "Call it Whatever" on Thursday (May 29). In the retro clip, she puts on a show for the boy of her eye in a '50-styled diner. "Call it Whatever" is the lead single from Thorne's debut album of the same name. She is most known for starring on the Disney Channel series "Shake it Up." Following a few single releases from the show's soundtrack, Thorne signed with Hollywood Records last year to work on an album. Alumni from that label include Hilary Duff, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez so the 16 year old is poised to do some chart damage of her own. "Call it Whatever" is a blast of bubblegum pop armed with cheerleader stomps. Thorne understands that the something good between two people can be super difficult to describe so she just bypasses the whole issue. "Our love needs no name / We got a thing we can't explain / Don't care what people say / Let's call it whatever," she shouts on massive chorus. Call it whatever but it sounds like Bella's got a soon-to-be hit on her hands. Like Cher Lloyd's "Want U Back" music video, Thorne takes over a '50-styled diner to win over her on-screen love interest in "Call it Whatever." As a waitress in the diner, she works through her nerves and busts a move with said boy. Just when she thinks she has him where she wants him, it turns out to all be a daydream. Drats! Bella supplies the vibrant video with plenty of cute and attitude-packed moments. Music Video Bella Thorne Lyrics Everybody’s asking what I’m thinking of you Wanna show and tell about the things that we do I know what I’m feeling and you’re feeling it too, you’re feeling it too You’re feeling it too Call me up and wonder why I’m making a fuss Wanna hear the little little secrets of us I won’t tell them anything they don’t have a clue, about me and you About me and you Take me on a roller coaster Round and round and up and over Hold me close I’m ready for the ride Our love needs no name We got a thing we can’t explain Don’t care what people say, let’s call it Whatever Whatever You, me, got everything No I don’t need a diamond ring Don’t care what people say, let’s call it, Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Let’s call it Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Don’t you know I’m not another typical girl Skip the fancy dinners we go straight for dessert I don’t need the flowers, you can give me the world, give me the world Give me the world We are never gonna try to play by the rules and Every little thing that we should say or do Uh Oh, Uh Oh Is wrapped around my little finger Take me on a roller coaster Round and round and up and over Hold me close I’m ready for the ride Our love needs no name We got a thing we can’t explain Don’t care what people say, let’s call it Whatever Whatever You, me, got everything No I don’t need a diamond ring Don’t care what people say, let’s call it, Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Let’s call it Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Take me on a roller coaster Round and round and up and over Hold me close I’m ready for the ride Our love needs no name We got a thing we can’t explain Don’t care what people say, let’s call it Whatever Whatever You, me, got everything No I don’t need a diamond ring Don’t care what people say, let’s call it, Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Let’s call it Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Let’s call it Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Let’s call it Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever We Want Code: CallItWhatever Category:Songs Category:Call It Whatever songs